To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before
by Morralls
Summary: A series of drabbles about the crew of the Enterprise while they adjust to working with each other.
1. Chair

**Full Main Cast**

Kirk walked out of the turbolift, late, as usual, to see Pavlov Chekov in the captain's chair. "Mr. Chekov, out of the chair."

"Aye, sir. Sorry Keptin." The Russian went amiably to his own post and Kirk took his seat.

"Mr. Sulu, status report…"

The next day, Kirk came to the bridge late again. "Chekov!"

"Yes, Mr. Kuirk?" The Russian's smile was too innocent.

"Move."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Kuirk, that I can't-"

"Chekov!"

"Aye, Keptin! Sorry!" Chekov scurried to his seat and Kirk resumed his.

It quickly became a game. A contest to see who could get into the captain's chair and be in there when Kirk came in, late, as always. "Sulu!" Another day. "Chekov!" Another day. "Uhura!" Another day. "Scotty!"

"Aye, Mr. Kirk?"

"You don't even _work_ on the bridge."

"Your point being?"

"Move."

"I'm afraid I cannae-"

"_Scott_!"

"Aye, Captain." Scotty got up, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

The next day, Kirk came in; late, as always, and froze in the doorway as he looked at the person in his chair. "_Spock_?!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Why are you in my chair?" Kirk asked. "Surely you're not conforming to this _ridiculous_ game."

"Of course not, Captain. I was merely trying to prevent it from happening. You'll find that the crew is hesitant to go up against a Vulcan… even a half-Vulcan." Spock stood up and stepped aside, offering Kirk his chair. The captain smirked and took his chair.

"Mr. Spock, you're welcome to sit in my chair when I am not in here, if only to make sure no one else takes it."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Thank _you_, Mr. Spock."


	2. Forget

**Uhura/Spock**

Forget. All she wanted to do was forget. He had left her, albeit for a noble, _logical_ purpose: to help rebuild his race.

All the same, he had _left her._ It was something she had never expected of the Vulcan, and she prided herself on being able to predict him. For once, she couldn't.

Every morning, she woke up alone, cold in a bed that was too big for one relatively small woman.

Every morning, she ate a solitary breakfast and thought of the conversations and debates they used to have.

Every day she went to the bridge, and the First Officer's post was notoriously empty.

Every night she made enough dinner for two, but there was only one.

Every night, it took her hours to fall asleep without his too-warm body beside hers.

Every night, she dreamed of him, and every morning, she woke up and she was still alone.

Every second, it hurt.


	3. Friends

**Bones/Kirk**

He wasn't there. Leonard McCoy had been at his side through everything, from the day that James Kirk became a recruit. Now he was _captain_, and McCoy should have been there. Only he wasn't. Of course he was busy. A lot of people took up his time as a doctor, and he was often helping someone with an injury or sickness, but he also always found time to be there with Jim.

The young captain tried to rationalize it. After all, McCoy had gone from a cadet to the CMO of the _Enterprise_, but all the same. They were grounded for a week or so while Kirk's ship got repaired and there were _plenty_ of medical officers to help. Jim worried that his friend was avoiding him. He gave the man space, gave him time, but finally he had to seek out his friend. He came into the Academy's clinic and saw the doctor, bandaging a patient's hand. The injured man gave Jim a sharp salute and the youngest captain in history returned it half-heartedly. He was still getting used to that: being saluted and respected wherever he went. It seemed ridiculous. So many had lost their lives in the mix-up with the Romulans, and Jim didn't feel like he was special. He had been lucky, nothing more.

"Doctor?"

McCoy was silent and didn't look up until he finished bandaging the man's hand. Finally he gave the cadet a silent nod and let him stand up before gesturing to the bed for Jim. "Have you been checked out since you got home?"

"No."

"Sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Captain, I said _sit down_." McCoy gave him a short glare and Jim eased himself onto the bed.

"Since when did you call me 'Captain'?"Jim asked quietly. Bones didn't reply, just started checking his old friend out. "You haven't been around for a couple days. Why not?"

"Your shoulder's dislocated." The doctor grabbed his arm and very carefully reset it. Jim grunted in pain. "You're busy, Captain."

"I'm not _that_ busy." Jim replied stubbornly.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Why would you _bother_ me?"

"I just... figured you wouldn't want me around." McCoy shrugged. "I mean... you hardly spoke to me after you became Acting Captain. I thought...." He trailed off. It didn't matter what he thought.

"And you tell me _I'm _stupid." Jim rolled his eyes. "You're my best friend, Bones. Why wouldn't I want you around?"

"'Stupid?' You'd better watch that smart-ass mouth, kid. I know what you're allergic to." Jim grinned and Bones gave him a hesitant smile. "I never congratulated you. Well done... Captain."

Jim smiled and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Bones."


	4. Death

**Bones/Kirk/Spock**

"Jim? Jim, are you okay?" Bones demanded.

Jim stared ahead, shaking. "No… no…."

Bones injected the captain with something and caught him as he fell, laying him down carefully.

"Doctor?"

"It's a sedative, Spock. Jim's in shock."

"I fail to see why." Spock admitted.

"Because Officer Aldridge was killed." Bones snapped.

"Yes, but officers sometimes give their lives for their duty." Spock stated logically.

"Jim had been captain and defeated murderous future Romulans without _one_ death while he was in charge. Now, he's lost an officer. He feels responsible."

"That is illogical. The captain could not have predicted today's events."

"Of course it's illogical, Spock. He's human." McCoy sighed. Spock frowned.

"Should I assume command of the _Enterprise_?"

"No. He can do it. He just needs to accept that his men will not all live happily ever after." McCoy placed a comforting hand on Kirk's shoulder, who was restless even in sleep. "He'll be fine."

Within two hours, Kirk was back on the bridge, looking haunted.

"Captain, you are aware that the events of today could not be predicted, and therefore are not your fault." Spock said, watching his commanding officer.

Kirk offered a wry smile. "You're wrong, Mr. Spock, but I appreciate it."


	5. Nightmare

**Bones/Kirk**

"No… no!"

"Jim! Jim, wake up!" McCoy shook his best friend awake and Jim bolted upright in his bed, bright blue eyes darting around. His chest was heaving. "Computer, lights at forty percent." The lights came on and Kirk swallowed hard.

"Bones… Bones, it's my fault. It's all my fault." Jim gasped.

"Pull yourself together, Jim! It's _not_ your fault. _No one_ expected to lose Aldridge down there today and _no one_ blames you."

"I do."

"But it's not your fault, Jim. You'll wear yourself out if you keep this up, and then I'll have no choice but to declare you unfit to remain captain. Don't do that, Him. You have to count this stuff by the lives you _save_, not lives you've lost. _Every_ captain loses men. The greats are the ones who save so many that the deaths pale in comparison, or seem noble. Be like your father, Jim. Worry about the lives you _can_ save."

Jim looked down, closing his eyes hard. "My father died, and he saved eight hundred lives. He died to save that many people."

"Jim, your responsibility is to the living, not the dead. You can't go having nightmares every time you lose a crewmember. You're captain now. You've got to be able to let this stuff go."

Jim nodded. "I know, Bones. I know."

"You're okay then?"

Jim nodded. "Aldridge was a good man. I won't turn him into one of my demons. He deserves to be celebrated, not mourned." Bones handed the young captain his flask and Jim raised it. "To Neal Aldridge." He took a shot and passed it back to Bones, who repeated the toast.


	6. Quiet

**Bones/Kirk**

There was something about silence that people seemed unable to appreciate. The serenity of night, the quiet of sleeping patients, or the rare moments when Sickbay was empty.

It was a good, healthy sound, but no one understood that the was Leonard McCoy did. No noise meant that nothing was going on. No one's life was in danger, nothing was attacking the ship. A doctor could rest easily in quiet.

"Bones?"

"Yeah Jim?"

"What are you thinking about?" Jim came to sit by him.

"Quiet. It's nice." Bones answered. Kirk nodded.

"Yeah it is."

They sat together in silence.


	7. Dream

**Spock/Nyota**

She had always woken up feeling guilty. She had never been one for breaking the rules, had never truly considered something so… rebellious. She had been very careful not to entertain the idea. He was her instructor in the first semester: her second class of the day. Of course she noticed that he was handsome. His eyes were a deep chocolate color, his mouth was softly red and perfectly kissable, his teeth were straight and snow white (although they were only seen in glimpses as the Vulcan never smiled.) The bad cut aside, his hair was sleek black and soft-looking, and his clean shaven face was well defined. Then you got to the tall, lean frame, and the way that his muscles rippled beneath the tight-fitted commander's uniform. There was no doubt that Commander Spock was a very good-looking man, and _yes_, Cadet Uhura notice. Every woman who came into contact with him had.

Still, she didn't allow herself to wonder, to fantasize about him like so many other Cadets. It was silly to even entertain such a ridiculous notion. It would jeopardize her future and she would _not_ let that happen, even if the attractive Vulcan_ would_ have her, and he wouldn't, she was sure. Such things were forbidden.

She wouldn't allow herself to imagine, but she couldn't help that she dreamed. The first night it happened, she woke up, hot and breathless, remembering a vivid dream of a chiseled chest, cheeks flushed green, and her name being murmured from perfect lips. She could still feel his hands on her, the soft black hair held tightly between her fingers. She was unable to meet his chocolate eyes during class that day, barely spoke a word.

Eventually, she became accustomed to the dreams, able to function despite them. He was a commander, she a cadet. He was Vulcan, she was human. There way no way.

Then suddenly, she wasn't a cadet. She was a lieutenant, and he was a first officer.

Suddenly, he wasn't forbidden, and she found that, amazingly, he was pleased to have her in his arms. For three years, she had dreamed of this, and Nyota was pleased to find that Spock was worth the wait.


	8. Forever

**Spock/Nyota**

A night of shore leave on Rylon IV. It was clear, and they could see every star in the sky, stretching on from horizon to horizon. Nyota stretched her hand out in front of her, reaching for the endless sky above. A large, pale hand ran up her shoulder to her wrist, then twined white fingers through hers.

Spock pulled her hand down to hiss her fingertips. "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly. Nyota snuggled closer to him on the blanket.

"I'm thinking about forever."

"Do you want forever, Nyota?" Spock asked, glancing at her. The question was highly illogical, since Nyota couldn't have forever, but he asked nevertheless, thinking privately that he would find some way to give her eternity id she told him that she _did_ want it.

Nyota shook her head. "No. I want every moment I have, knowing that it could be my last. I want to be able to sit at my post, right beside yours so that I can see that almost smile you give me, and the way your eyes soften. I want to sleep in your bed at night, feeling safe with you. I want to enjoy every moment I have with you by my side."

Spock watched her with an intense gaze. "That is yours already."


	9. Nausea

**Bones/Spock**

"How're you feeling?"

Spock grimaced. "Doctor, those demonic injections you call _medicine_ turn my stomach."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "You're _welcome_ for saving your life."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware that it needed saving, Doctor. My immune system would have disposed of the harmful viruses in time."

"Don't be so sure. You're only _half_ Vulcan you know. You still could have been killed by the disease."

"Such a situation would have been… unlikely, doctor."

"You could at least _act_ grateful, man!" McCoy protested, appearing outraged.

"Why would I be grateful for unnecessary nausea? Such an emotion would be… illogical." Spock informed him, raising his eyebrow again. A vein in McCoy's jaw twitched.

"Just get out…" Spock made his way towards the door. "… Vulcan bastard."

He couldn't be sure, but McCoy _thought_ he head Spock's words. "Sadistic witchdoctor."


	10. Name

**Kirk/Nyota/Spock**

"So your first name is Nyota."

Lieutenant Uhura grit her teeth. "I fail to see why that matters to you, Captain."

Kirk laughed. "Are you kiddin' me? I've been trying to learn your first name for the three years since I met you."

"I still don't see why you would need to know more than my rank and surname." Spock forced himself not to look up. Nyota could more than handle herself, he knew. He had no need to rise to her defense, and such a thing would be illogical.

Kirk gave her a cheeky grin. "I choose to. After all, my way of… catching myself in the bar the way I did, I feel like such an… intimate moment should be rewarded by knowing your name."

Spock watched in surprise as Nyota stood up and strode towards the captain. Everyone on the bridge winced as Uhura's palm collided with Kirk's cheek with a loud _smack_. There was silence as she strode angrily into the turbolift.

Kirk chuckled, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Hell of a woman you've got there, Mr. Spock."

"You're not angry, Captain?" Spock asked, surprise coloring his voice, if not his neutral expression.

Kirk smiled and shook his head. "Nah. I deserved that one."

Spock raised an eyebrow and turned back to his work, thinking that perhaps the captain was more grown than the Vulcan had originally perceived. He also made a mental note to ask Nyota what 'intimate moment' Kirk had referred to.


	11. Hate

**Spock/Nyota**

He was jolted awake by the bloodcurdling shriek of his lover, and he sat up immediately, looking around.

"Nyota, what's wrong?"

"_Killitkillitkillit!_" Nyota screamed, pointing in horror to the tiny eight-legged creature.

"A spider? Nyota, honestly." Spock sighed. Nyota crawled into his lap, screaming loudly in his ear when the spider moved, and Spock winced, clapping a hand over the sensitive ear. "How am I to dispose of it if you are in my lap, Nyota?" He asked. She climbed onto a chair instead and Spock moved to pick up the arachnid. "It's cruel to kill something like this for no reason." He told her.

"Spock, if that thing is crawling around on the ship because you won't kill it, I will not get a moment's rest." Nyota promised him, cringing as it crawled over his hands. "Kill it!"

Spock sighed and set the spider on the ground, then carefully ground his shoe over it. "I hate senseless killing."

"I hate spiders."


End file.
